But baby, it's cold outside
by Casuarina
Summary: Oh darlin' darlin' the stars were all I had before you, come and waste time with me so I can love you even more.


Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, extrañado, sobándose un mechón. Estaba _mojado_. Elevó la vista al techo. ¿Estaba lloviendo?Como respuesta a su pregunta, una segunda gota le cayó en pleno ojo, obligándole a bajar la vista. Cuatro segundos después, se desató toda una lluvia torrencial. Soltó un par de maldiciones, a la par que los controles de la Tardis, y salió corriendo por los pasillos.

-¡Jack! –exclamó, entrando de sopetón en la sala.

-¡Dime!

-¡No salgas de tu habitación!

-¿Tienes planes para mí? Ya era hor...

-¡No tengo nada para ti! Tú simplemente no... en fin, que te quedes ahí -acabó por decir, señalando la estancia en general. Como respuesta, Jack frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás mojado? Esto se vuelve interesante... -bromeó, fijándose en sus mechones de pelo, desordenados. Como única respuesta, el Doctor bufó- Vale, vale, ¿qué dices de lluvia?

-Pues que está lloviendo -y lo decía como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-.

-¿Aquí...

-Sí.

-... dentro?

-¡Sí!

-¡Deja de decir sí! ¿Cómo puede estar lloviendo en un sitio con... en fin, con techo?

-Pues verás, sucede de vez en cuando, el cableado colapsa y envía impulsos magnéticos que...

-No tienes ni idea.

-_Touché._

Jack cerró el libro, lo dejó en la estantería, alcanzó su abrigo y se levantó. Hizo todo esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; a veces el doctor se preguntaba de dónde narices sacaba tanta energía. Todo en él parecía rezumar vida, era como un imán, y cuando querías darte cuenta _algo _te había atrapado inevitablemente en su gravedad.

No siempre había sido así. Bueno, sí; incluso cuando le encontró, totalmente roto en la barra de un bar, seguía teniendo ese encanto, ese punto que hace que desvíes inevitablemente tu mirada hacia él, que no lo pierdas de vista. Y le vio ahí, malgastando la noche en el fondo de un vaso, y se preguntó qué le había pasado al Capitán Jack Harkness.

En realidad no había acabado ahí a voluntad propia; simplemente introdujo coordenadas, con la intención de llegar al París revolucionario, y sin saber cómo acabó en una sucia calle de a saber dónde.

-¿A dónde me has llevado ahora, sexy?

Como respuesta, la Tardis cerró su puerta y se vio empujado irremediablemente hacia la calle. Intentó entrar, pero no hubo manera. Acabó por fruncir el ceño, poner en regla su pajarita, mirar a su alrededor. Lo único que había era un bar.

La Tardis siempre le llevaba a donde necesitaba ir y, esta vez, le había llevado hasta Jack. No hasta el Capitán Harkness, sino hasta_ Jack_.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer en una habitación, pero no creo que te apetezca ninguna.

Eleventh salió de sus propios recuerdos, brevemente desorientado.

-¿Eh? No. Estate quieto, que nos conocemos.

-Nunca me conocerás lo suficiente, guapetón -le dice, guiñándole un ojo-. Y ahora, tira fuera.

-Podrías dejar de flirtear cada vez que abres la boc... ¿qué?

-Pero si te encanta... que salgas.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Que está lloviendo!

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? ¡Que -exclama, abriendo la puerta y empujándole fuera de la habitación, bajo la lluvia- salgas ahí fuera y lo arregles!, en vez de meterte aquí dentro y esperar a que pase la tormenta. Hablando de forma literal.

-Entonces voy a necesitar cuatro manos –y sin aviso alguno le agarra de la manga, llevándole tras de sí.

Jack bufa, empapándose.

-Si querías verme mojado no tenías más que avisar, esto era innecesario.

-Cállate y... y tira de esa palanca de ahí.

-¿Esta?

-No, esa no, esa es la de los perritos calientes. A tu izquierda (...) tu otra izquierda.

-Como coja un resfriado, no pararé hasta contagiártelo. Y me tendrás que hacer sopas calientes.

-O volvemos a Cardiff y te dejo en alguna esquina... ahora pulsa en ese botón tres segundos y suelta la palanca.

-Como me vuelvas a hacer eso la tenemos.

Eleventh se asomó brevemente, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y un par de cables en la mano.

-Jamás te volvería a hacer eso.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Suelta la palanca!

Fue inmediato. La lluvia cesó, llevándose consigo el estruendo, y el doctor se dejó caer sobre las escaleras, resoplando, escurriendo su chaqueta del extremo. Sin aviso previo le cayó un peso encima, tapándole toda la luz.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó, alarmado. Por lo visto con la intención de desafiar las leyes de la física, intentó girar sobre sí mismo, aun estando sentado. En un momento de confusión absoluta, un caos de brazos y piernas y…

-¡Te quieres estar quieto! ¿Desde cuándo te asustas de una manta? Jamás pensé que vería esa faceta tuya –Eleventh logró encontrar un hueco por donde asomar la cabeza, y le miró, ligeramente irritado.

-¡Pero avisa! No me he asustado, simplemente estaba… desconcertado –apartó la vista, secándose el pelo y todo lo demás y acomodándose en el suelo. No le hizo falta mirar para saber que el otro había hecho lo mismo, tumbándose a su lado en el suelo. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, no intentó hacer nada. En vez de eso se quedó ahí, en silencio, esperando a saber qué. Y como ese qué no llegaba, por lo visto decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué va a pasar?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Eleven, poniéndose las manos en la nuca y girando su rostro hacia él.

-Vamos, lo sabes de sobra. Que qué va a pasar ahora. Esto.

» Vienes a buscarme. O nos encontramos, o soy yo el que te busca, qué más da, el caso es que siempre termino aquí y –Jack fijó un punto en el techo. Le era mucho más fácil centrar su atención en el techo. Había una pequeña mancha. Mancha, mancha, mancha- no suelo durar demasiado. Siempre me voy, siempre te marchas y, sinceramente, ya no sé qué esperar. Y estoy cansado, no tienes derecho a…

-Jack.

-… hacer siempre lo mism…

-¡Jack! ¡Cállate y escucha!

-¿Qué? –se detuvo el otro, algo indignado por la interrupción, olvidándose por completo de la mancha o lo que mierdas hubiese en el techo y mirándole de nuevo.

Se observaron en silencio, como quien no se atreve a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-No quiero que te vayas –acabó diciendo el doctor, sin más.

Le cayó un copo de nieve en la nariz.

-Oh, ¿en serio, ahora niev…

No pudo decir nada más porque, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Jack estaba sentado encima de él, ocupando todo su campo de visión y todo él en general, sonriente él.

Y el doctor… bueno, se dejaba hacer.

A decir verdad, era una gran manera de pasar la eternidad.


End file.
